A search for true love
by paris3's
Summary: Aya is searching for her true love. Who will she choose? Rei, her rival in a competition? or Athrun, her longtime friend? Find out! My first time to write her in fanfic. Please Read.
1. Chapter 1

**Super gals**

**A search for True love**

The music is really soothing and pleasant to hear. It really goes with the feelings of the person playing the piano. Tears filled her eyes and at the same time she smiles her sweetest smile. She's like an angel dressed in a white silk dress. People stand in ovation after she plays and applauses filled the Shibuya Center.

"That's a great performance by Ms. Aya Hoshino our Champion." Exclaimed the announcer.

Her teacher Mr. Ronaldo Otohata once asked her.

"Ms. Aya, why are tears filled your beautiful eyes and at the same time you're smiling?" asked Mr. Otohata. A serious look can be seen in his face.

"Sir, its because, every time I play the piano, I remembered my friend, Athrun Zala. He is the one who encouraged me to play piano and he is also the one who taught me some basic styles in playing it." Aya answered looking at the sky.

**At Aya's House**

"Ms. Aya, there's a mail for you" nanny annie said.

"For me? Thanks nanny!" aya answered excitedly wondering who mailed her. When she looks at the letter, she found out that its from Athrun. The letter said:

_Dear Aya,_

_How is my loving friend out there! I really miss you so much! Hope you haven't forget me. I'm going tell you some good news. I wish you are happy for me if you'll hear this. I already have a girlfriend. Her name is Cagalli. She's a nice girl you know. Hope you'll meet her. I guess my letter would stop right here. Take care Aya! Hope you can find your true love, just like I have found mine. Good Luck!_

_Your Friend,_

_Athrun _

"_I don't know how I feel for him. Am I happy because he already found his true love? Or I felt jealous because I already have a rival in his life? My god what is going onme? Of course im happy for him! Or not?_" Aya thought looking at the piano. She just remembered that she will be practicing today. So she hurried changing, dressed in a plain long sleeved white top match with a blue pants.

"Ms. Aya are you ready for practice? Mr. Otohata asked.

" Yes, sir! Im sorry im late!" answered Aya bowing her head.

" No, its alright" said Mr. Otohata smiling.

" Sir, you seemed so worried.. Is there something bothering you?" asked aya.

"okay, the problem is I have to go to the airport right away coz my grandchild, Rei Otohata is coming today. So I will wait for his arrival. Im very excited to see him, Ms Aya." answered Mr. otohata.

" sir, why don't you go out there and wait for his arrival. You just come here if you're ready to teach me. Its okay for me sir, coz I understand how you feel" said aya chuckling but with sad eyes.

"thank you very much Ms. Aya"

**AT THE AIRPORT**

"Grandpa! Im back!" exclaimed a dark haired lad while waving his hand.

"There you are, Rei! I miss you. You've grown up and becoming more handsome as usual" said Mr. Otohata smiling delightfully.

"Grandpa I had some good news for you. I'm going to represent our school in a piano contest because I'm the champion for this month in our school. Could you be my teacher?" asked Rei.

"Rei, you don't need my teachings anymore. You're already a great pianist. And besides I am teaching someone" answered Mr. Otohata.

"you're already teaching someone? Well who's that lucky person you're teaching to, Grandpa?" asked Rei curiously.

"She is Ms. Aya Hoshino." Answered Mr. Otohata.

_"Aya Hoshino? That's the name Yuuya told me about. She will be the my competitor in the upcoming Piano contest here in Japan" thought rei, surprisingly._

"Rei I have something to do at home. Im going to prepare the house for your arrival. Why don't you go to this address and taught the girl of her piano lessons. Bye"Mr. Otohata said hurriedly, handling Rei a piece of paper, then he went off. Rei couldn't refuse anymore so he ride in his car and go to the place written on the piece of paper. When he press the doorbell. An old woman is standing at the gate.

"What are you doing here, Mr? asked Nanny Annie pryingly.

"em..um.. Im the grandchild of Mr. Otohata and he sent me here to teach his student about her piano lessons" answered Rei.

"oh is that so? Come in."

Rei sat on a comfortable chair while nanny Annie was looking for Aya. Aya just popped out inside the storage room. Paints filled her clothes.

"ms Aya, what have you done? Why are paints filled your clothes?" exclaimed in surprise of Nanny Annie.

Aya just chuckled and dress herself in a loose long sleeved shirt, black shorts and her hair in a ponytail. "Aya, Mr. Rei Otohata is here to teach you of our piano lessons.

"rei otohata? Hi! Um, it.. nice..to see…..you.." aya said in a low tone of voice. She is blushing while letting out her hand, for rei to shake it

"nice to see you too, ms Hoshino." Said rei in a harsh tone, disregarding the hand of Aya. Aya felt embarrassed. _Anyway he's cute._

The practice began. Rei is so strict in teaching Aya and he also treat her in a cruel way. Like if aya made a mistake in playing only one note she will play the whole music over and over again, until rei is contented. Usually Aya plays a 5 minutes melody 10 times to make rei contented. Aya really had a hard time playing piano with his monster-teacher Rei. _I hate him! I guess? Or Im starting to like him? Coz every now and then we are together, even if he's been so cruel at me all this time. No! I have to tell myself I hate him, You hate him Aya! Hate him! Hate him!_ As time flies Aya began having special feelings for Rei. She just express this through her own acts, by giving Rei some refreshments. But rei could feel that Aya has special feelings for him so he told her. "You know what ms hoshino.."

" just call me Aya" aya interrupted.

" okay! Enough of this Aya! Start practicing seriously! Don't just practice because you wanted to please someone!" shouted Rei seriously. Aya was hurt, but she doesn't want that rei would again find out. So she just smiled and started practicing while tears run down her cheeks. " I guess let's call it a day" Rei said. Aya rushed to the storage room without saying goodbye to Rei. Its very unusual for Aya acting like that. She always waved goodbye to Rei and she's also escorting Rei to the gate whenever Rei would go. When Rei tried o play the piano himself, he saw a droplet of water, then she found out that it was tears. Tears of Aya. After that day. Aya is not the Aya anymore whom everybody in their house knew. She just smile but people in their house can sense that she's crying behind those adorable smile of hers.

Rei already knew that he had hurt Aya's feelings. _But what will I do? Im not going to ask sorry! Hunph! That's not my attitude. Asking sorry to someone that I haven't done any mistake? What am I a fool? No way!_ Rei thought.

After what happened Aya did not talk to Rei, unless it is part of their piano lessons. And one day there's a mail for Aya. She read it:

Dear Aya,

How are you now? Me and Cagalli broke up because of some misunderstanding. Im sorry if I have told you that I've found my true love. I guess I haven't. By the way I will visit you there at Shibuya okay? Just wait for my arrival. Miss you! We have so much to talk about. Take care of yourself.

Kisses and hugs from your FRIEND,

Athrun

Aya jumped on his bed and couldn't wait for tomorrow and the next day to come. She is very excited to the arrival of her friend. Athrun.

To be Continued…..

Reviews are important to me, so that I can improve my work.. by the way, sorry for the wrong spellings and grammars out there! Hope you like my story. Its my first time here to right on fanfic. If anyone like it and asked for the next chapter, glad to hear it coz I will continue this thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shines brightly in that Sunday morning. The water in the ocean glitters just like diamonds. A girl with a brunette hair was holding a paintbrush, and, on her right side, was a flat, wooden container of different colors of paints. Wearing a pants and a dark green long sleeved shirt, her beauty shines just like the sunrise.

Aya decided to go to the beach and there she was painting the beautiful scenery of nature. "I really wanted to become a painter someday. I just wanted to please the people around me. That's why I'm forcing myself in becoming a good pianist" She muttered to herself.

As a kid Aya loved museums and other art galleries. She is fond on watching the different painting around her. But her parents always told her that she should start taking up piano lessons. Aya just always smiled but deep inside her she knows she wanted to be a painter.

At the beach as Aya was a painting…

"Wow! That's awesome! Is that for sale?" a tall, blonde woman dressed in a bathing suit asked her. "No, ma'am. This is not for sale." Aya replied

Aya said. "Oh... I'm sorry if I disturbed you" the woman said as she waved goodbye.

"I guess I'm already finished. I have to head back home." She thought as she was taking all her things and put them in the trunk of her car. Then she went home.

Nanny Annie was the one who opened the gate for her. "Good morning, naniie! She suddenly rushed for the stockroom and put all her painting materials in there and headed for her room. She change her clothes into a black sleeveless blouse with the words of Lovable gurl match with a white short that is above her knee. She took a pencil and a sketch pad and went to their garden. In their garden there are four chairs and a table at the center. She started drawing the scenery around her.

There's a knock at the door. When Nanny Annie opened it, she saw Rei Otohata, standing. "Oh, Mr. Otohata! Come in." nanny Annie said.

Rei came in and sat on a comfortable couch. "I'm gonna call Ms. Aya, so that you can already start teaching her about her piano lessons." Annie said.

"No. By the way, where is Aya?" Rei asked.

"Oh she is in the garden." Annie said.

"I'm going there to see her" rei said.

"Okay" Annie replied.

Aya was drawing the scenery around her, when she heard footsteps. She turned and saw Rei.

"Good morning, Rei!" she said cheerfully. Rei could not understand. They had an argument before and now she was smiling happily to him.

"Hello! About yesterday, I-I'm sor-sor" before Rei could finish, aya interrupted.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I guess I just got carried away with my stupid emotions. It's my fault anyway, because I'm not playing the piano seriously" Aya said honestly.

Rei was astonished of the words that aya are saying. "_She really is a unique girl_" rei thought. "I guess we should get started." Rei said.

Aya played the piano with a smile on her face. She was thinking about the arrival of Athrun. Rei looked at her and he was wondering why is Aya acting that way. After their piano lessons, Rei waved goodbye and headed to the door.

Aya went back to their garden and she got an easel and started painting the scenery around her. Again she heard footsteps.

"Nanny, don't tell anybody that I loved painting than any other things in my whole life. I'm okay in here. Don't worry about me." Aya said.

"You can become a great painter. Are you aware of that?" a boyish voice, answered.

When Aya turned around, she saw Rei standing behind her. 'Sorry for disturbing you, I forgot my bag I'm just gonna take it" Rei said as he was taking his bag.

"Rei, now that you know about my secret, please promise me that you won't tell it to anybody. I don't want to disappoint them." Aya said with her eyes covered with tears.

"Of course, I won't tell it to anybody." Rei replied.

"Rei, could you stay here for a moment. I needed someone to talk to, I feel lonely in here. Could we have a little talk? Please." Aya asked rei.

"Okay, I guess there is nothing wrong about that." Rei said.

While Aya was painting, Rei sat across her. She told Rei about her feelings toward paintings and playing piano. She told Rei how she feels lonely with her parents that are always went to other places because of business appointments. How she longed to feel the presence of her loved ones. She also told Rei about how she strived in school just to please the people who believed in her skills and how she loved Nanny Annie, for being always there for her. Everything about her, she told it to Rei.

A cell phone rang. "I guess it was mine" rei said as he was taking his cell phone from his bag. As he was finished speaking, he suddenly said. "Aya, I have to go. Grandpa is already calling me" Rei said.

"Oh, okay. I'm going to lead you to the door." Aya said. When Rei tried to looked at the painting, Aya covered it with her body. "No! Don't look at it." Aya said.

"Let me see it" rei teased as he was moving his head left, and right, just to see it.

"No! Do you want to keep your grandpa waiting?" Aya said.

"Fine, I gave up." Rei headed towards the door that leads to the living room.

When rei was already gone, _"I feel free. He was easy to talked to and I guessd he understand me_." Aya thought to herself.

Aya took all her painting materials and hurried to the stockroom, where she puts all her paintings in there. When aya went to the living room, she saw Rei standing at the doorway.

"I thought your leaving" Aya said.

"No. I thought you will lead me to the door." Rei said with a smile on his face.

"Now I remembered! Okay. Let's go. I'm going lead you to the gate." Aya sid with a smile on her face.

Aya was leading Rei to the gate. She opened the gate for him. "Thank you, Rei. Good night. Aya said.

"Aya, sorry for everything and thank you also because you have shared me your feelings." Rei said.

While rei was heading to his car, a blue car stopped at Aya's house. A tall, slender, and a blacked hair boy appeared. He was wearing a polo that is open and a white shirt at the inside, matched with a brown pants and a rubber shoes. He was wearing a NY cap.

When Rei and Aya saw that boy, they looked at each other and shrugged.

When the boy took his cap, and because of the lights that surrounded the place. Aya's eyes widened and she was very surprised. She suddenly headed to where the boy is standing and hugged him tightly.

Rei just looked at aya while hugging the boy and wondered what was happening.

"Athrun" Aya thought.

To be continued . . . .

Reviews are important to me, so that I can improve my work.. by the way, sorry for the wrong spellings and grammars out there! Hope you like my story. This is the continuation of my first story a search for true love. If anyone like it and asked for the next chapter, glad to hear it coz I will continue this thank you!


End file.
